Harry Potter and his forever
by gizmo8us
Summary: Just a one shot about harry's first time. Set directly after Deathly Hallows. Contains spoilers and rated M for a reason. Definately fluff.


The loud distant rumble of thunder sounded far off, echoing around the tall buildings surrounding the battlement where Ginny Weasley stood, one of the last few still standing. The grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed deceptively peaceful and serene from her perch high above it all. Still, piles of rumble, fallen trees and other debris told a story of what had gone on here only a mere few hours before.

Inside the school, she knew chaos was still ensuing. Damage was being accessed, bodies were being identified, loved ones were sobbing in grief. It had been far too much for her to take. More than she could deal with.

Her emotions were still so raw. After having witnessed the horror of seeing Fred's lifeless shell being brought down the stairs to the classroom where all the dead were being stored for the time being, after dealing with the anguish of seeing Hagrid lumbering up to the front of the school with Harry, limp and dangling from his arms like a child's toy that had been roughly used and tossed away. It was all more than she could handle.

Guilt seized her for a moment. She well knew that her parents needed her, needed all their surviving children around them, but she just couldn't. She hoped they understood, though she doubted her mother would. Her mother would rant and rave at her for disappearing the way she had right after the final battle. She would yell and cry and it would be a release that she needed, so Ginny would stand there and take it. She would let her take out her feelings of grief and frustration on her, but it would have to be later.

For the moment, Ginny needed to disappear, to fade into non-existence while her mind processed all that had happened.

Mostly she needed to convince herself that Harry was still alive. She had to try and erase the memory of seeing him laying on the ground at Voldermort's feet, a beaten, bloodied trophy.

She wondered what he had gone through in the forest. Later she would ask Hagrid, knowing very well that Harry wouldn't tell her the whole truth, would leave out the gory details. But she wanted to know it all. She wanted to understand what he had endured during his time alone with Voldermort and his Death eaters playing with him as she was sure they had.

It amazed her that he survived all that. That once again, he made to the other side of a truly horrible situation. His strength and courage left her in complete awe of him. Made her love him all the more. He was incredible, without a doubt, the strongest, bravest person she had ever known.

But she had known that all along. Since the first time she laid eyes on him, sitting at her dining table, cramming down a plate of food his mother had just given him, listen to the chaos that was the Weasley family all around him, she knew. She wasn't sure if it was a spark in his eyes, a set of his chiseled, perfect jaw, the look of concentration on his brow as he tried to follow all the conversations happening around him, but there was something there that told her he was special. More than special.

Something about him that very first morning told her that he was going to change the world, that stories would be told about him for years to come, that books would be written about him, that he would change the lives of every single witch and wizard in the world.

And he had. Not less than three hours earlier, he had changed the entire world. Even the Muggle world, though they would have no idea they were ever in danger.

Her mind went back to the memory it tended to replay over and over for her without her bidding. It was the afternoon of Professor Dumbledore's funeral. The afternoon that Harry told her they were over, that he couldn't see her anymore.

She had known that was coming as well. And she planned for it, taking every second she had of him, every detail of every touch, every kiss and committing them to memory. Because she knew she would never be able to keep him. The short time she had been allowed to think of him as hers was destined to be over before it even really began. But she went into it with her eyes opened, knowing it wouldn't last, knowing that sooner or later she would have to give him back to the world that so desperately needed him.

She had no delusions that she would be able to hold on to him for very long. She was just Ginny after all. How could she possibly hold him, it was like trying to grab the tail-end of a comet, trying to snatch at the foot of a rainbow and put it in her pocket. He was far to large for her small hands to grasp for very long.

She was proud of herself for being able to keep him as long as she had. Proud and bewildered. Still, for the life of her she had no idea why he had chosen her.

The Chosen One had chosen her. Simple, plain, nothing special Ginny Weasley. She had racked her brain trying to figure out why and had yet to come up with an answer that seemed anywhere near likely. One day, she decided in that instant, she would ask him.

A noise from the doorway behind her startled her and she jumped and turned in the direction of the sound, a fact that gave testament to just how frazzled she was feeling. She was not, after all, a jumpy sort of person, never easily startled.

The shape that emerged from the doorway was not one she was hoping to see and she felt the corners of her mouth turning down in a frown despite her efforts to the contrary.

" What are you doing up here ? " Cho Chang asked as she stepped more fully into the light from the moon overhead.

" Trying to stay out of everyone's way. " Ginny sighed and tried once again to muster a smile for the older, raven haired girl.

" Yeah, " She mumbled in that quiet voice that drove Ginny absolutely mad. " Me, too. " She stepped up the edge of the battlement, her shoulder brushing Ginny's as she looked over the side. " I'm so sorry about your brother. "

Tears instant sprang to Ginny's eyes and she batted at them angrily. She refused to cry in front of this girl, whom she still considered a rival. " Thank you. Were any of your family hurt ? "

" No, we all made it, none of us are really fighters, you know. " She shrugged.

Anger suddenly shoved her grief to the side. Did she just tell Ginny that she and her family had more or less sat back and watch everything happen around them without trying to help ? Surely that wasn't what she meant. It couldn't have been.

" Have you talked to Harry since everything happened " Cho asked, in that same quiet voice.

" Not yet. " She nodded, the movement causing her to realize how much her head was hurting. " He looked busy when I came up here. So I just sort of disappeared. "

" I would have thought you would have been with him. " The Ravenclaw girl offered, her eyes glancing out over the grounds.

" Why would you have thought that ? " Ginny asked, trying to figure out what was going on in the other girl's head. She was obviously fishing, but what was she trying to catch.

Was she asking Ginny if she and Harry were still together ? How was Ginny supposed to answer that ? Technically they weren't. Hadn't been since Professor Dumbledore's funeral. But she certainly didn't want to tell her that. Her instinct was to tell her to leave him alone. To tell her that Harry belonged to her and she was prepared to fight for him if need be.

But at the moment she couldn't really do that. He didn't belong to her. They weren't together. Ginny didn't even know if he still wanted to be with her. She had no idea where she stood with him.

" I thought you were, you know, together. " Cho answered, finally.

So that was exactly what she was after. She wanted to know if she had a chance.

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to form an answer in her head.

She was saved from the question by the door banging opened behind her and she once again jumped, this time in unison with Cho.

Harry's tall, lanky form nearly filled the doorway, blocking out the light from the hall behind him.

The door thundered closed once again as he strode purposefully forward, only hesitating for a moment at seeing Cho beside her.

A look crossed his face that Ginny had never seen a moment before he glanced at Cho, giving her a short tense smile. " Glad to see you're okay. " He mumbled in her direction.

Every instinct in Ginny's body wanted to grab him, to pull him into her so she could feel for herself just how alive he was.

" I've been looking everywhere for you. " He said, his eyes finally landing on her.

A genuine smile played at her lips at hearing his words, but she did her best to hold it back, not willing to believe that he really was hers once again.

He snatched a weathered, well-used piece of parchment from his back pocket and shrugged as he held it out to her. " I finally had to use this to find you. "

She realized it was the Marauder's map and chuckled at his sheepish expression. " I'm sorry I took off. I just needed a moment to absorb everything that's happened. Are Mom and Dad okay ? "

He nodded wearily. " Bill, Percy and Charlie are with them. George is a wreck. And Ron disappeared, too just about the same time Hermione did. "

They stood there looking at each other for a long moment, completely lost in the fact that they were actually looking at each other. Cho completely forgotten as she watched the scene play out.

Then he took one tentative step forward. It was a hesitate move as if he was unsure of what her response would be.

Could he really be that dense ? Could he really think that she wouldn't fall into his arms without a second thought if that was what he wanted ?

Maybe he was trying to decided if it was what he wanted. Maybe he was unsure of which of the two women standing in front of him to chose.

Ginny's stomach dropped as the sudden image of him stepping slightly to his right and grabbing Cho in an embrace filled her mind.

" So why were you looking for me ? " She asked finally, breaking the silence that had fallen between the three of them.

He hesitated again, nearly stammering his answer. " I was just... I just wanted... " He ruffled his hand roughly through his hair. " I needed to see you. To see that you were alright. "

Her stomach dropped further and disappointment filled her. " Oh, " She managed, hanging on to whatever dignity she had left by a hair. " Yeah, I'm okay. "

He blew out a loud puff of air and ruffled his hair once again. " That's a lie. The first thing I did was make sure you were okay. It was all I could think of actually. " He told her.

And then he took one long step towards her and in the next second she was in his arms, his lips crushing hers with a dark, fiery intensity she had never felt from him before.

She found herself clutching him, her fingers digging into his shoulder as she tried to hold him as tightly to her as she could.

He winced and she immediately let him go, stepping back and looking into his haggard face. " I'm sorry. " She told him. " I didn't mean to hurt you. "

He smiled down at her, dragging her into him once again. " It's okay. Please don't stop. "

A soft clearing of a throat halted him before he could kiss her again.

" I'm just going to go. You obviously need some time alone. " Cho said.

They stood in silence as they watched her go, her shoulders slumped tiredly as she dragged herself through the door and back inside the castle.

Harry dropped his head to her shoulder the moment the door closed behind her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. " I thought she was never going to leave. " He breathed.

Ginny giggled and his fingers dug into her waist. " I think she was trying to figure out if she might have a chance with you still. "

He leaned back to look into her amused eyes. " I hope you told her no. "

Her smile dropped as quickly as it bloomed and her expression turned suddenly serious. " I wasn't really sure what to tell her. " She admitted truthfully.

" What ? " His surprise showing on his face. " How can you say that ? You have to know, don't you ? "

" Know what, Harry ? What is it that I'm supposed to know ? " She asked stepping out of his arms and moving to the rough stone half-wall behind her.

Her eyes scanned the grounds as she heard him step up behind her and encircle her waist in his hands, hands so large they nearly made a complete circle around her.

" You have to know that no one else will ever have a chance with me again. " He whispered against her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat as his words penetrated her brain. She stood, stock still, staring numbly at nothing unable to move.

" Please, Ginny. " He whispered again, this time into her hair. Then he turned her to face him, resting his hands on her shoulders as he looked down into her face. " Please tell me I'm not just making a complete fool of myself here. Tell me you feel the same way. "

She jerked as if he had slapped her and fell into his chest. " Of course I do. " She cried as she held to him. " That's how I've felt since the first time I saw you. "

His laughed was laced with relief. " I'm sorry. It took me a bit longer. "

" Five years. " She answered quickly. " Four years, 10 months and four days. "

He laughed louder the sound rumbling in his chest where it vibrated against her ear.

" Not that you were counting or anything. " He teased.

" Right. " She nodded in agreement. " Not that I was counting. "

He hissed quietly as her hand skirted down his side, brushing against his ribcage.

" We should get you to Madam Promfrey. " She told him a tone that said she'd have no argument.

" She has much more important things to deal with right now I'm sure. I'll be fine. It's just a few bumps and bruises. " He answered, ignoring her tone and arguing anyway.

" Harry, you're obviously hurt. You should at least be seen. " She insisted.

He took her hand in his, the one that was gingerly feeling his side and smiled at her indulgently. " I really, really am fine. I'll heal. I promise. "

" At least let me have a look. Mom taught me a few spell to heal minor injuries. Maybe I can do something to make you feel better. " She offered, trying to raise his shirt.

" Okay, " He agreed defeatedly. " But let's get downstairs. There's barely any light up here anyway. "  
He took her hand and lead her towards the door, then paused before opening it. " And just so you know, being with you is all I need to make me feel better. "

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as he bent his head far enough to gently brush her lips.

" Well then, let's get you downstairs, and out of that shirt and I'll make you feel a whole lot better. "

His eyes widen in shook at the suggestive leer in her eyes and she laughed as she pushed the door opened and went inside.

It wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for. She could tell by the gloomy expression on his face. She looked down at him from where he lay, stretched out on his bed, shirtless, on his stomach.

Angry purple and red welts marked both sides of his beautiful, normally flawless porcelain skin. Her fingers ran lightly over every bump of muscle in his chiseled, sculpted back.

She had only seen him with his shirt off a handful of times and all of them where times when Quidditch was involved.

She marveled at how different it felt to touch his bare skin as opposed to when it was covered by shirts and robes.

" How did all this happen ? How did you get so banged up ? " She asked, her voice gentle, comforting.

" It's not important. " He mumbled as he tried to flip over.

But she held him still with a hand resting lightly on his bruised shoulder. " Hold still. I'll only be a second. " She told him.

He glanced over his shoulder at her as she raised her wand and a strange look crossed his face.

" What ? " She asked, " Please don't tell me you don't trust me. "

He chuckled. " Of course I trust you. It's just instinct. The last time someone tried something like this I ended up spending a night in the hospital wing trying to regrow the bones in my arm. "

" I am not Lockhart. " She hissed angrily. " You know I wouldn't do anything to you if I wasn't sure of what I was doing. I'd never cause you more pain than you've already been through. " Her voice almost broke as she uttered the last words, but she swallowed hard and forced the tears away.

" I know. " He answered, reaching for her free hand and squeezing it gently.

Then with a wave of her wand and a few words muttered under her breath, several of the welts and bruises began to disappear.

" See. " She said, finally allowing him to flip over on his back like he had been trying to do for some time. " It's not all better, but it's much better than it was. "

He smiled up at her and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her into a kiss. " I knew I could trust you. "

" Always. " She answered, once again, fighting the tears.

" So what now ? " He asked once he finally let her lean up again.

" Now you should get some rest. You've had a long, hard few months. All that is bound to catch up with you soon. "

He sat up beside her. " What I'd really like is a hot shower and some peace and quiet. "

His eyes fell to the door of the dormitory and all the noise going on beyond it. Cheers of celebration, voices raised in grief and exhilaration, all of it made for quite a bit of chaos.

" I wonder where Ron and Hermione sneaked off to. " He mused.

Ginny shrugged, having no idea where they might have gone.

" Do you think... " He began then let the rest of the sentence drop into thin air.

" Do I think what ? " She prompted.

" I was just considering sneaking out of here and going back to Grimmauld Place. " He answered. " I need to get away for a little bit. "

" Oh, " she said, sliding away from him. " You're right. You should get away from all this. "

He pulled her against him and she shivered as his bare skin touched hers. " I meant that I wanted you to come with me. " He explained, then stopped. " But if you aren't okay with coming home with me, you know, it would just be the two of us there, I understand. We can just stay here. "

She stopped him abruptly with a kiss, halting his babbling. " Why would I not be okay with being alone with you ? "

" Well, " he looked down at the floor, then at the wall behind her. " I was just thinking, we could get some sleep and get cleaned up. I'm not expecting anything I swear. I'm not just trying to get you to come with me so I can be alone with you. " He was babbling again and it made her laugh out loud.

" So you won't be trying to seduce me the second we're alone together ? " She asked, batting her long, dark eyelashes at him.

He sat up straighter and moved away from her. " Of course not. That's not what I was talking about. "

She rose from the bed, tossed him his shirt and started for the door.

When she got there, she turned back to him and smiled. " Fine then. I guess I'll have to be the one that seduces you." She shrugged. " Either way is fine, I suppose. I'll be in the common room. Get your cloak and hurry up. I really could do with that hot shower. "

Then she left him sitting there staring at her with a look of complete shock and bewilderment on his face.

It took him less than five minutes to get dressed, grab his invisibility cloak and get to the top of the stairs. The thought of her waiting on him spurred him, gave him that familiar surge of adrenaline that, for the first time in a very long time, had nothing to do with fear or panic.

He wanted nothing more than to spend the next few weeks locked away, kissing her until he got his fill. He laughed out loud as he wondered, looking down at her waiting in his favorite chair in front of the fire, if that would be nearly enough time for him to get his fill of her. Then she sighed and shifted until she was sitting with her legs folded under her and her chin resting in her upturned hand and he knew weeks wouldn't even come close, he would need at least a lifetime.

The thought shocked him so badly it nearly made him stumble as he began to descend the stairs. He actually had a lifetime now. He had all the time in the world to spend doing nothing but showing her how much she meant to him. And he had every intention of using every second of it to make sure she understood.

She must have heard his footsteps on the stairs because she turned her attention from the fire and let her deep brown eyes land on him. The look on her face almost made his step falter. But he made a good show of hiding exactly how nervous he really was.

How could she not be feeling as anxious as he was ? This would be the first time they had ever been truly, completely alone with each other. Surely, she was nervous, too.

But to look at her, you'd never know it. Maybe she wasn't thinking the same thing he was. Maybe she was only teasing when she said she planned on seducing him.

She had to know that she didn't need to try to seduce him. She had to understand that just watching her sitting curled up in that chair, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

All she ever had to do was look at him and it caused his blood to pump faster and his skin to turn hot. She seduced him everyday, in hundreds of little ways, without any effort on her part at all.

" It's about time. " She smiled and it was just another way she had of making him want her.

There were so many side of Ginny that he loved. So much about her that drove him mad with desire. He was sure it was always written in bold letters across his face.

The knowledge of how blatant his feelings for her had become caused him more problems than he realized at first. He did, after all, spend the first part of the previous summer, sitting across from her at the dinner table, surrounded by her parents and brothers. It had been all he could do not to let his desire for her show in his face.

He remembered once Ron catching him watching her. And he also remembered how glad he had been, despite Ron's ranting, that it had been him that caught him instead of Bill or Mr. Weasley. Ron, he figured, he could handle.

" Are we going or are you just going to stand there staring at me ? " She asked, rising from the chair.

He physically shook himself, trying to clear his mind and refocus it on the present. " Yeah, I'm ready. "

" So am I, Harry. " She told him, suddenly very serious and staring right into his eyes as she stepped up to him and took his hand in hers.

He understood exactly what she was saying instantly and it caused his heart to leap into his throat and the familiar beast in his chest, the one that had been hibernating for the better part of the last year while he was so far away from her, to spring sudden awake and let out a roar so loud he was sure Ginny could hear it as well. It did not escape his notice that Ginny was the only girl he had ever known that caused the beast to react. It was a part of him that belonged solely and totally to her.

But despite a grunt of disapproval from it, he smiled at her nervously and asked, " Are you certain ? I mean you don't have to come with me. I don't have to go at all. I could just stay here with you. I'm sure there's a free shower around here somewhere. "

She put her finger to his lips to stop his speech. " You are beginning to sound like Neville with Snape breathing down his neck. " I'm certain, Harry. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I know exactly how I feel without a single reservation or question in my mind. "

Harry swallowed hard and his eyes found hers. " How is that ? How exactly do you feel ? " He wanted to know.

" I love you, Harry Potter. I've loved you from the moment I met you. I love you more every minute." He voice dropped and she looked away from him, letting her eyes fall to the fire behind him. " The only thing I don't understand, the only thing I can't figure out is why you chose me. "

" What do you mean, why I chose you ? " He asked.

" What I mean, " she moved back to the chair and perched on the edge of it. Her hands twisting in her lap nervously. " is out of everyone here, all the girls that would jump at the chance to spend even a moment alone with you, why me ? "

He was beside her, kneeling in front of her before he even realized he had moved. " You have to be joking, right ? " His tone making it sound as if he thought she was crazy.

" No, I'm not joking. " She answered.

" Ginny, you are the most brilliant, brave, caring, funny, wonderful woman I know. " He told her, cupping her cheek in his palm and bringing her eyes back to his when she tried to look away. " There is nothing about you I don't find beautiful and spectacular. " He noted the blush rising in her cheeks and he smiled. " I love you. I love everything about you. It's me that can't believe you chose me. "

She gave a small disbelieving laugh and looked back into his eyes. " Now, I know you can't be serious. You're Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake. "

" Not when I'm with you. " He told her. " With you, I'm just Harry. Stupid, awkward, fumbling, crazy Harry. And you have no idea how much I need that. "

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. " Well then, we're agreed. You're lucky I chose you. I'm lucky you chose me. "

She stood and pulled him back to his feet. " Take me home and you can spend all the time in the World you need to be 'just Harry'. "

Harry was amazed by her all over again when they reached the Great Hall where everyone was gathered. Instead of hiding beneath the cloak like he had planned and sneaking out the front doors, Ginny marched right up to her parents and told them that she was taking Harry back to Grimmauld Place to get some rest and if they needed her that is where she would be.

Mr. Weasley glanced in Harry's direction for a moment, but neither of them gave much protest as Ginny defiantly stood with her hands on her hips waiting for either of them to argue.

Charlie left his mother's side long enough to come to Harry for a moment.

" Take care of her, Harry. " He whispered as he gave him a pat on the back.

" Of course, " Harry nodded. " I'd never let anything hurt her. Never. "

" I know, " Charlie nodded with another pat. " And don't let her worry too much about what's going on here. We'll take care of things. I know Ginny. She needs some time on her own to handle all this. "

" I'll be there for her. You don't have to worry. "

Mrs. Weasley obviously overheard them because she gave Harry a warm smile and said, " I never worry about her when she's with you. "

He felt another lump forming in his throat and tears well up in his eyes and he realized the amount of trust and love these people had for him.

Ginny kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her father. " I'll be back at the Burrow tomorrow sometime. "

" We'll be fine. " Mr. Weasley assured her. " We'll see you tomorrow. Go get cleaned up and get some rest. Take care of Harry. "

She nodded and turned away from them. Taking Harry's hand, she lead them out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. They were almost out the room when Harry heard Percy say, " You do realize they're dating, don't you ? "

Ginny's step faltered for a moment, then increased in speed as she rushed Harry away before anyone had a chance to stop them.

The house was musty. It was the first thing Ginny noticed as she stepped inside with Harry at her back. It was always a little musty, having been left deserted and unused for as long as it was gave that odor of stale air and old dust.

Ginny smiled as she stepped forward and turned to Harry. " So this is where you three hid out for most of the time you were gone. "

" No, this is where we hid for a very small amount of the time we were gone. The rest of the time it was just us and a tent. " He explained as he stepped forward and stopped abruptly.

" What's the matter ? " she asked, resting her hand on his shoulder and looking over it as if she were expecting to see something.

" There's a protective spell here. I don't want it to shock you. " He answered, glancing back at her.

" I'm sure I'll be okay. " She assured, but as Harry took the next step forward and the dusty remains of Professor Dumbledore floated up from the floor she gave a small shriek and clutched at his shoulder, her wand out in an instant in her other hand.

" We didn't kill you. " Harry shouted at the ominous apparition and it disappeared back into the floor where it floated to a halt and landed at their feet. " I tried to warn you. " Harry told her as he took her hand from her shoulder and squeezed it tenderly.

" I'm okay. It just startled me is all. " She said with a defiant jut of her chin.

" And you wonder why I chose you. " He told her as he lead her through the hallway. " Can you imagine what Cho would have done if she was here instead ? "

" Ran shrieking back out into the street crying and carrying on for hours. " Ginny suggested with the slightest bit of merriment to her voice.

" Exactly. " Harry agreed. " And here you are, with your wand out ready to fire at anything that moves. That's why I love you. "

She felt a giggle slip from her lips as he took them into the parlor where she and her family had spent so much time during their stay with the Order of the Phoenix.

" Are you hungry ? " He asked, settling into one of the more comfortable looking chairs. " I can probably still find something to eat around here. Kreacher kept it pretty stocked while we were here. "

She shook her head and moved over to him. Settling herself into his lap, she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. " I'm not hungry right now. " She answered, " Maybe later. "

She watched his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed hard and rested his hand on the small of her back.

" Then how about that hot bath ? "

" Now that I would like. But I'm here to take care of you, not the other way around. Would you like to take a bath first ? " She asked, skirting her hands up the side of his ribcage and finding the bare skin under his shirt.

" Actually, I'm starving. I think I'll let you take a bath while I grab a bite then I'll have one. " He answered, trying very hard not to let his eyes fall to the cleavage that, because of her position on his lap, was right in his face.

" Do you want me to make you something before I go upstairs ? " She continued in the same quiet, patient voice.

He nodded numbly, his eyes dropping just a bit as if he were unable to control the impulse. Then they lifted very quickly back to her face and she smiled at him.

" Harry, you don't have to be so nervous. " She told him. " Just relax. It's me. It's just you and me. "

He nodded and swallowed again then took a breath causing his chest to press into her side as he inhaled deeply and then exhaled with a gush of warm that rushed over her face.

" Okay, see, I'm relaxed. You're right it's just you and me. Nothing to be nervous about. " He answered, though he didn't look a bit more relaxed.

She laughed as a sudden thought seized her.

" What ? " He asked. " What's so funny ? "

" You. " She answered. " You stood up so bravely to the darkest wizard the world has possibly ever seen and yet, here you are trembling like a leaf because you're alone in a room with your girlfriend sitting on your lap. "

When he glanced down she noticed he was blushing. " You're making fun of me. " He accused her.

" I'm not. I swear. " She leaned down far enough to brush her lips over his. " I think it's cute that I make you so nervous. "

He sighed again and ran his hand through her hair. " You have no idea exactly what you do to me. "

" Tell me. " She said, settling herself more comfortably into his lap and his embrace.

" I can barely think when you're this close to me. Its like you reduce me to a complete idiot. I can't make sense of anything. " He tried to explain. " The way you smell drives me crazy. The way you look at me, I'll never get enough of that. "

" How do I look at you ? " She asked, leaning up so she could see his eyes.

" You look at me like you love me. Very few people have ever looked at me like you do. I'm not sure how to react to it. " He answered.

And the horrors of the life he had lived up to that point seemed to play in his eyes for a moment. She hadn't really realized until that moment how very different his life had been from hers. How desperately lonely and unloved he once was.

" Oh, Harry. " She whispered as she kissed him. " I wish I could make all that go away. "

" But you have. You've made it all seem so distant I can barely remember it. " He told her. " You and your family and all our friends have made me feel what it's like to be loved, to be accepted and appreciated. I will never be able to repay you all for that. "

" We don't want you to repay us except by loving us back. " She answered, brushing a stray hair from his eyes. " You've changed our lives too and I don't mean because you defeated Voldermort. I mean just by being who you are. Just by being Harry, you've made all our lives better. "

He buried his hand in her hair, pulling her to him and kissed her, his lips almost bruising in his intensity.

" Ginny, " he murmured softly as his head dropped to the column of her neck, finding the pulse point there and flicking his tongue across it teasingly.

She pulled back from him and grinned at the lost look on his face. He was a child who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away. " Go eat. I'm filthy and I want to change. We can pick this up after both of us are clean and fed. "

He nodded and let he get up from his lap, but she felt his eyes burning into her with desire as she left the room.

Harry stretched, relieving the last bit of tension that still remained in his muscles. The warmth of the water had soothed most of his remaining aches and other than a twinge in his side that screamed when he moved a certain way, he felt completely healed and refreshed, relaxed and revived.

He lay on his back in the middle of the huge four poster, antique cherry wood bed that had once belonged to Sirius. Kreacher had found a set of the softest, deepest blue sheets that Harry had ever seen and a fluffy, down-filled matching comforter.

He raised his hand from where it was resting casually against his bare chest and pushed it through his still wet hair, causing several droplets of water to land on his collarbone. He could hear movement downstairs and wondered restlessly what was taking Ginny so long to come back upstairs.

His fingers, which were once again sprayed over his chest, twitched as he remembered the feeling of sliding them her fiery hair.

She had only been away from him for a moment, yet already he missed her. He needed her beside him, not ever wanting to let her out of his sight ever again.

Her footsteps on the stairs caused his breathing to hitch and his pulse to race. His skin warmed the moment she stepped into the doorway. The entire room seemed to brighten, like the flames of the candles grew fuller just knowing she was close.

He smiled, understanding exactly how they felt. He felt brighter just being in the same room with her. Her presence filled him with a sense of peace and contentment that he had never known before. He had no idea when it had happened but apparently, somehow, his happiness had become directly attached to his proximity to her.

The beast within him purred in satisfaction as she sauntered wordlessly over to the side of the bed, her eyes hooded and dark, her body clad in a thin white robe that Hermione had apparently left when they stayed there.

Harry didn't remember it ever looking that good when Hermione wore it. On Ginny, it clung to every sensual, exquisite curve of her body, cupping the swell of her breast and molding over the curve of her hip like it was caressing her in its satiny smoothness.

His fingers twitched again as the desperate need to take the place of the fabric seized it. But he restrained himself, not wanting to push her, not wanting to make her feel as if he were expecting anything more from her than she was willing to give.

He knew he wanted her, knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her, showing her how much she meant to him. But he wanted her to be as certain as he was. He needed her to believe that they would be together forever as well.

" Are you just going to lay around in that wet towel all night or do you have pajamas to change into ?"

She asked as she looked at his chest, her eyes saying that she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over his naked skin.

" I didn't have to energy to look for anything else. I figured I'd just lay here for a minute to rest, then I'd get up and find something to sleep in. " He explained, glancing down at the white towel that was wrapped tightly around his trim, narrow waist. " I guess I should do that now. "

He made to sit up, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest, holding him in place. " Don't. " She whispered. Then her eyes fell to her hand as if she was just realizing where it had landed, as if it had moved without her consent, and something seemed to break in her and her expression darkened suddenly.

Her fingers trailed, hesitantly, almost timidly, over his pecks with the lightest touch possible, causing goosebumps to spring up on his skin and the beast to try to break free from the confines of his chest. His heart pounded, beating so hard he feared it might explode as she continued to move her fingertips over the line of his breastbone, not stopping until they reached his navel.

Her eyes were fierce with an intensity he had never seen in them before as they watched her red-nailed finger glide over his flesh, the contrast of the red polish dramatic against the paleness of his abdomen.

He held his breath, ceasing every movement of his body as her hand moved still further, now tracing the line of the towel across his waist. Her phantom light touch was driving him beyond his endurance, rendering him almost helpless to keep himself from bucking into her caress. He ached to feel the full weight of her caress. His body screamed in need of the warmth of her hand on his skin.

" Ginny, " he groaned out between tightly gritted teeth as his head flopped back onto the pillow beneath it and he clenched his eyes shut.

Her hand jerked against him and for one frightened moment he was afraid he'd scared her off with his outburst of desire. But in the next second relief flooded into him as she moved beside him, securing herself snuggly into his side.

Then her lips fluttered over the side of his neck and it caused his fingers close into fists around the comforter underneath them.

He reached for her desperately as he felt her shift and begin to pull away from him. She moved to her knees beside him and raised one delicate, small hand to clasp the tie of her robe. Harry watched in what felt like slow motion as the tie come lose and the robe fell open around her shoulders, framing her body as if it were a perfect work of art displayed in a white frame.

He couldn't move, helpless to do anything other than stare, his eyes taking in every detail of every inch of her milky, flawless skin.

" Harry, " She murmured looking down at him with a blush rising in her cheeks.

His mind snapping back into reality with the sound of her voice, he raised one shaking hand and, brushed his knuckles across her stomach with the same airy touched she had used on her. " I'm sorry, I think I forgot how to breath for a moment. " He whispered, as his circled his hand around her waist and drew her back down beside him.

She gave a soft chuckle of triumph before he kissed her, lightly at first then more deeply as she settled onto the bed. Turning to his side, he guided her onto her back and rose away from her so he could see her once again.

He let his fingertips glide over her skin just as she had done to him only moments before, feeling the warmth and softness of her flesh. " I could stare at you all night. " He told her as he moved from the

supple feel of her stomach and hesitated at the underside of her breast. He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers, searching for a reaction, waiting for her permission.

" Yes, " She answered his unspoken plea. " Please touch me. "

He cupped her breast, letting his thumb graze across her already hardened nipple and marveled at how it seemed to fit so perfectly, as if it were custom-made to fill the palm of his hand. Then, licking his lips nervously, he lowered his head and took the soft bud into his mouth, feeling in hardened further still against his tongue.

She groaned and buried her hand in his hair, holding him to her as she arched into his exploring mouth. A rush of power and confidence seized him at her reaction and he took her other breasts in his hand, softly flicking the nipple with the pad of his finger.

He moved his mouth to the other breast offering it the same treatment and revealing in her continued response. Every moan that slipped from her lips, every jerk of her body into him, every grasp of her fingers in his hair served to bolster his bravado and stir the beast that wanted so badly to take charge of his body.

She clung to him helplessly, all self-consciousness erased from her face as his name fell again and again from her lips.

His hands were everywhere all at once, feeling every inch of her he could touch, memorizing every detail of her body as if this might never happen again. He wanted to remember everything. For a moment, just for a moment, he wondered how strong a Patronus this memory could make. For right then, with his mouth covering her, his hands exploring her, with her writhing under him with such unbridled passion, he felt as if he could turn away an army of Dementors. He was soaring, flying higher than he every had on a broomstick.

When he met her lips again, he kissed her with every ounce of feeling bottled up inside him. " I love you. "

" Show me, Harry. " She answered, her hands falling to his waist and tugging at the towel still secured there. " Show me how much you love me. "

The beast surged once again and he fought against it with everything in him, fought against the unbelievably powerful urge to just take her, to make her his completely, to possess her like no one else ever had. He warred with himself, battling every instinct, stifling every impulse. And he was winning, mastering enough control over himself to slow his movements again, to soften his touch, but it only lasted until she pulled the towel from his waist and closed her tiny fist around his hardness.

He jerked, instinctually pushing himself further into her tight grasp. She struggled to try to hold him, but it was impossible to contain all of him in her petite hand.

His head dropped to her shoulder as she began to stroke him, tenderly at first, then more forcefully, spurred on by her name spilling breathlessly from his lips.

" Gods, Ginny, " He ground out between gritted teeth, feeling the release of his orgasm building already. " You have to stop. "

She halted immediately dropping her hand from him and shying back slightly. " I'm sorry, was I doing it wrong ? "

He flopped his body onto the mattress beside her, nuzzle her neck, tasting the salt from the sweat on her skin.

The uncertainty in her usually strong, confident voice caused him to chuckled as he regained control of his body. " No, " He breathed. " I promise you weren't doing it wrong. "

She granted him a smile and kissed him again, tenderly this time, softly. " So I was doing it right, then? "

He returned her smile with a shy one of his own. " Perfectly. You were doing it perfectly. " He assured her.

" Then why did I stop ? " She ventured, confusion apparent on her face.

" Because a few more second of you doing it perfectly and this would have all been over before it even began. " He explained.

" Oh, " She answered, finally understanding. " I thought that took longer. "

He laughed. " I'm sure it would if you weren't the only other person in the universe that has every touched it or if you weren't the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world. "

She laughed lightly then her eyes darkened as if a thought had suddenly occurred to her. " Harry, " she began, nipping at his shoulder. " If that happens with just my hand ..."

" I know. " He breathed. " But I'll manage, I promise. I just need to pause for a moment. "

She glanced at his laboring chest, watching as he fought to draw in every breathe.

" How long does it take to be ready again, you know, " she asked, shyly. " after it's over ? "

" A few minutes, " He answered around her nipple, which he was once again suckling gently.

" And it last longer the second time ? " She continued.

" Yeah, usually. " He mumbled, moving his lips to the valley of her cleavage and flicking his tongue across her breastbone.

He gasped as suddenly he was on his back, a long mane of red hair completely obscuring his vision of anything else. Her mouth had found his Adam's Apple and she was sucking it intently. Her hands were on his shoulders holding his still as she attacked him with lips.

She moved over every inch of his chest, leaving no place ignored. Her mouth was everywhere, taking first one nipple and then the other into its warm moisture, bumping over every rib and ripple of muscle. Then she flicked the tip of her pink tongue over his navel and he fought to suppress a cry that was rising so quickly in his throat he only managed to stifle it a moment before it escaped.

His fingers dug into the mattress at his sides, wrapping around the fabric of the sheets and holding it as if he might float away if he let go. His head tossed relentlessly over the pillow, his eyes clenched shut so tightly not even the slightest bit of light got through.

He was trembling with desire, he felt his legs shaking nearly violently. He was aching with need, he felt himself throbbing as he had never done before.

She was driving him mad with her hands and her mouth and her lips.

Unintelligible, incoherent noises fell from his slightly parted lips as she continued her quest to make him come totally undone.

Then her hand was around him again. He was so distracted he hadn't even felt her move, but somehow, she was sitting by his knees, her legs tugged underneath her and her hand encircling him as it had before.

He looked at her, ready to tell her that she had to stop again, that he was too far gone for her to touch him, that she had once again taken him to the edge of reality and was teetering on the blink.

But the look in her eyes halted his protests and he watched in utter disbelief as she lowered her head, a curtain of red hair hiding her face from his gaze.

Then he did cry out, his body jerked wildly and his breathing completely stopped when he felt her warm mouth close over the head of his throbbing, aching member.

He trashed against the bed, unable to control the spasms her mouth was causing his body. Every nerve was on fire, every inch of him burning. He was going to explode, burst apart from spontaneous combustion, he was sure of it.

His hand moved to her hair, drawing it behind her so he could see her face. Her eyes darted to his and the look he saw there, the teasing, passionate, needing desire mixed with unbridled, unadulterated love, turned his word upside down.

He was done, it was over. There was nothing he could do to stop the raging storm exploding inside him. The beast was in charge, it had won the battle for dominance, the striking blow, that look in her eyes as her lips slid over him, taking him as far into her mouth as she possibly could.

He tried to pull away from her, to warn her, but she fought to retain her place, enveloping further still even as his entire body tensed and shattered into a million pieces.

He was dead, that was the only explanation that made any sense to him. He was dead and he'd gone to the celestial abyss where angels sang and rested on clouds.

" Harry, " He heard one of them calling to him from a distance.

He struggled to open his eyes, wanting to see the angel that sounded so much like Ginny, his Ginny. He could call her that again and it caused a smile to take over his gaping lips. And because he could call her that, he knew undoubtedly, he was in Heaven.

" Harry, " The voice said again and he felt a delicate touch on his shoulder. " Are you okay ? "

Now the voice was laced with a bare edge of concern, worry over his well being and he forced his eyes to open finally.

" I'm wonderful. " He managed around an incredibly dry mouth.

Ginny was beside him, looking down into his face as she brushed the hair away from his brow.

Reality came back to him in a rush and a flash of the memory of her eyes before overcame his vision.

" I love you. " He said, raising his head enough to drop a light kiss to her collarbone.

" I love you, too. " She smiled.

" I've never felt anything like that. I think I nearly passed out. " He chuckled.

" I think you did, too. I was worried for a moment. " She answered, tossing her hair over her shoulder casually. " Thought I gave you a heartache or something. "

" I think you nearly did. " He agreed.

He felt lethargic and content. Completely satisfied to lay there looking up at her as she blinked down into his face with huge brown eyes.

Then her leg shifted over his. It was a slight movement, tiny as normal body movements go, but in that second, all the lethargy and laziness rushed from his body and he felt himself responding to her closeness again, already.

He pulled her down to him and kissed her, letting her know that he was certainly not done for the night. She had had an uncertain look in her eye as if she were worried that their moment of passion might be over. He made sure she understood it was far from complete.

He shifted, rolling to his side and dragging her underneath him. She groaned as his mouth attached to the column of her throat. And the sound incensed him even further.

He moved over her, his mouth tasting her again, knowing we would never get enough of the feel of her flesh under his lips.

He began to build up the passion between them once again, slowly this time, taking his time as he learned her body completely.

His finger found her warm, moist center and he glanced at her face as he parted her lips and began to explore the part of her that made her a woman. Her head was thrown back, eyes tightly shut, lips slightly parted and he imagined that it was exactly how he had looked only moments before.

Her back arched as he found her bundle of nerves and flicked his thumb over it gingerly. She gasped as he slid first one finger then another into her heated center. Slick with the evidence of her passion for him, he delved inside her, imagining what she would feel like wrapped around him.

The thought alone was enough to have him throbbing and pulsing again.

He shifted, coming to rest over her, knowing that he couldn't possibly hold back any longer. He rested his weight on his elbows and kissed her, reveling in the feel of her skin against his, the feel of her breast pushing into his chest as she panted for air.

" Yes, Harry. " She whispered, staring into his eyes when he paused above her, answering the unspoken question on his lips.

" What about ... " He began, but she cut him off with a kiss and waved away the rest of words impatiently.

" Charm, " She told him as she arched her body into his, pressing his length into her thigh.

" You're really sure ? " He continued, hover at her entrance yet still wanting to know she was certain.

" I need you, Harry. I need you inside me now. " She answered, pulling him in for another kiss as she raised her hips impaling herself on him nearly completely with one quick motion.

He wasn't sure if it was the beast or him that made the sound that came from his chest. It certainly sounded more like the beast.

As she settled her hips back onto the mattress, she let him take control, let him move in a slow, patient, nearly leisurely pace. Her legs twined around his hips, drawing him deeper with every thrust.

" Please, " She begged into his ear.

" I don't want to hurt you. " He answered, already feeling the strain of trying to hold himself back from taking her the way he truly wanted, the way the beast was demanding of him.

She bit into his shoulder and tossed her head. " You won't. You could never hurt me. "

The assurance of her words egged him on and soon they were sliding against each other nearly violently as they fought their way towards their release.

He slammed into her, rocking her small body with the strength of his and she groaned and cried out approvingly as she met him stroke for stroke.

Then her body tensed under him and for a strange moment he thought he had done something wrong, caused her some kind of pain, but the accompanying cry and tighten of her walls around him erased the thoughts from his mind. He joined her, clinging to her as she did to him while they both fell into the bottomless pit of ecstasy.

Awareness returned to her as she felt him kissing her, breathing life back into her ravished, spent body.

She blinked slowly a few times before finally allowing her eyes to open and take in the sight of him, still above her, raining short kisses down on her.

" Wow, " She hissed as he moved his lips to her cheeks.

" Yeah, " He answered with a smile, as he shifted, rolling to his side and pulling her into the croak of his arm.

" I had no idea. " She whispered.

" No idea about what ? " He asked leaning up to see her face.

She looked up at him meeting his eyes and nearly shying away from the intensity of the love she found there looking back at her. " No idea it would be like that. It was incredible. "

He laid a gentle kiss to her forehead and rested his head back into the pillow.

" It was beyond incredible. " He told her, his arm tighten where it rested across her hip. " It was so much more than incredible. "

" I love you. " She said, her voice suddenly soft and sincere.

" I love you, too. " He agreed, shifting again so that her face was even with his.

He kissed her. But the kiss was different this time, instead of passion and desire, it was full of love and a devotion that nearly caused tears to spring to her eyes. " I never want to be without you again. " He said when he finally pulled away. " I want you in my arms for the rest of my life. "

" There is nothing I want more than that, Harry. You won't ever have to be away from me again. " She answered.

The intensity in his eyes increased, darkening the green pools to nearly black and shaking her to her very core.

" Promise. " He demanded, pulling her into him. " Promise me we'll always be together. "

She nodded and kissed him. " I promise. I'll always be here. Forever. "


End file.
